


Straighten Out my Arse

by larrylovespenis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Louis, Just smut, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Harry, harrys pissed the fuck off, im so sorry, that stupid im in fact straight tweet, this is really shit sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylovespenis/pseuds/larrylovespenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is pretty pissed off with that tweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straighten Out my Arse

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and smutty and based off a picture..

Louis was fucked. Completely and utterly fucked.

That stupid tweet had really ruffled Harry's feathers and Louis knows he's in for a hell of a night.

"I am in fact straight! Seriously Louis? Who the fuck do you think you are? Straight my arse!" Harry yells and Louis looks down in shame.

"Harry I had to! Don't you understand that? I thought you would've realised that by now!" Louis yells back.

Harry just chuckles dryly.

"I don't give a shit, if I'm being completely honest. You wanna be straight? I'll show you fucking straight." Harry growls almost animalistic.

Louis whimpers as he watches Harry who is fuming with rage. But he can't help the tightening in his pants. 

"Get on the fucking bed now." Harry barks and Louis scrambles clumsily to their bedroom.

He lays flat on his back before Harry come bounding in the room.

"Clothes off." He snaps.

Louis instantly removes his clothing. His jeans being quite tight take a little bit more time to remove.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Harry huffs before he literally rips the jeans off Louis' legs and groans at the sight.

Harry will never get over Louis' thick and meaty thighs.

Harry strips him of his boxers and Louis whines when the fresh air hits his now hard cock.

"Arse in the air, please." Harry says sickly sweet and Louis knows his arse is going to be so fucking sore tomorrow.

"Mm, fuck Lou." Harry moans, spreading Louis' bum cheeks and gazing at the fluttering hole.

"Harry p-please." Louis mewls. Harry just laughs.

"Barely touched you and you're already begging for it. Such a fucking dirty whore." Harry says lowly making Louis' cock leak pre-come.

Harry takes one more look before sliding his thick tongue down Louis' crack.

"O-oh shit." Louis gasps and Harry continues to lick and slurp for two minutes until Louis is writhing and twisting on top of the bed.

"You a straight boy? Then you should be able to take a bit of pain." Harry rasps and Louis groans loudly when he feels Harry's dick slide roughly into him.

"Ow..." Louis whimpers ans Harry slaps his arse. It jiggles at the impact and Harry moans at the sight before kneading the skin.

"Fuck you're so tight around me."

The pain slowly fades and Harry starts pounding into the older man relentlessly.

"Say it Louis." Harry demands.

Louis is so immersed in the pleasure that he doesn't realise what Harry had asked of him.

"Say it! What did you fucking say on twitter huh? Say it!"

Harry was now hitting Louis' prostate and Louis was seeing stars.

"I-I'm in fact straig- oh fuck me!"  
Louis moans loudly and Harry growls.

"Repeat it Louis!" Harry screams and slaps Louis' arse again.

"Damn, Harry I-I can't!" Louis gapes.

"Do it!"

"I am in f-fact straight, oh fucking shit!" Louis squeals when he comes and Harry curses loosely before coming inside of Louis.

Harry collapses on top of Louis and Louis just signs in exhaustion.

"I'm sorry Haz." Louis whispered and Harry snuggles into his neck.

"I love you." Harry whispers back kissing Louis' shoulder.

"I love you too."


End file.
